Chris' MK11 Intros (BETA)
by cw2k
Summary: Like Melody, Chris has his MK11 with the characters so far as well.


Chris' MK11 Intros (BETA)

Vs. Baraka

Chris: You again?

Baraka: I will rip you to pieces!

Chris: Dare to dream, Baraka.

* * *

Chris: I remember shoving your blade up your ass.

Baraka: You dare insult me, human?

Chris: Too bad they'll break... but then again...

* * *

Baraka: You embarrassed me at the tournament!

Chris: My finest hour...

Baraka: I will eat your heart!

* * *

Baraka: You face the Tarkatan war chief!

Chris: You face the Homefront Warrior!

Baraka: We duel to the death, Jones!

* * *

Vs. Chris

Chris 1: If I killed you...

Chris 2: We both die... right?

Chris 1: Let's find out.

* * *

Chris 1: Another me?

Chris 2: Are you familiar with the converging timelines?

Chris 1: So that's why you're here...

* * *

Chris 2: I'm the original.

Chris 1: Dream on, pal!

Chris 2: Oh, I will, with your wife!

* * *

Chris 2: You cannot be me!

Chris 1: Then who the hell are you?

Chris 2: We're not brothers, that's for sure.

* * *

Vs. D'Vorah

Chris: Now I'm really gonna be sick.

D'Vorah: This One will make it worse.

Chris: I'm never eating again after this...

* * *

D'Vorah: Your daughter will suffer...

Chris: You're just mad because she kicked your buggy ass.

D'Vorah: Feed, my children!

* * *

Vs. Geras

Chris: You must be Geras.

Geras: And I know you, Chris Jones.

Chris: Hopefully, you can give me a good challenge.

* * *

Geras: Your daughter is Earthrealm's greatest warrior.

Chris: What's your interest with her?

Geras: She possesses ancient powers of Africa and Edenia./Kronika seeks out her powers.

* * *

Vs. Jade

Chris: Love the outfit.

Jade: Melody is not the only one with good fashion sense.

Chris: I think Melody would agree.

* * *

Chris: We're quarreling, Jade?

Jade: A lover's quarrel, Chris.

Chris: Does that mean less bruising?

* * *

Chris: You're not gonna pole me in the nuts, are you?

Jade: (Laughs) You cannot feel pain down there.

Chris: That's what Johnny Cage thought...

* * *

Jade: I'm concerned for Melody.

Chris: Why is that?

Jade: She's a human... not a weapon.

* * *

Jade: Shall we test ourselves?

Chris: As long as you don't shove that pole up my ass.

Jade: (Laughs) You spent too much time with Cage.

* * *

Jade: I now fight to protect Kitana.

Chris: As any good friend would.

Jade: She's not the only one...

* * *

Vs. Johnny Cage

Chris: Going commando, I see?

Johnny Cage: Guess you're not the only one.

Chris: This oughta be interesting.

* * *

Chris: A actor still? Are you nuts?

Johnny Cage: Still got more films to make.

Chris: (Sighs) This is why I stick to YouTube.

* * *

Johnny Cage: How's it going, my man?

Chris: Thought I can use the exercise.

Johnny Cage: You've come to the right place!

* * *

Johnny Cage: Melody makes a great team player.

Chris: Just keep your hands off of her, dude.

Johnny Cage: Hey, she's a tough chocolate cookie!

* * *

Vs. Kabal

Chris: Kabal?

Kabal: In the flesh.

Chris: Let's see if you still got it.

* * *

Chris: You worked with Kano long ago...

Kabal: I'm not some sicko like him.

Chris: Thanks for clearing that up.

* * *

Chris: You still run fast, Kabal?

Kabal: That's kind of my thing, Chris.

Chris: Really? I thought losing was your thing.

* * *

Kabal: Chris Jones?

Chris: Yes?

Kabal: Just the man I'm looking for.

* * *

Kabal: I heard about your daughter.

Chris: What do you know of her?

Kabal: She beat the shit out of Kano.

* * *

Kabal: You call when you do good?

Chris: I don't see how that's a bad thing.

Kabal: You save one life, you sacrifice another.

* * *

Vs. Kano

Chris: Still alive, I see?

Kano: I'll come for your daughter next.

Chris: Not on my watch!

* * *

Chris: Even I have limits.

Kano: Do tell, mate.

Chris: No women and children. That's the rule.

* * *

Kano: Fancy seeing you again.

Chris: For the last time, I hope.

Kano: After you, Melody is next.

* * *

Kano: You talked Melody out of killing me.

Chris: I'm the one you should worry about.

Kano: Exactly.

* * *

Vs. Melody

Chris: Are you ready, Melody?

Melody: This is just a test for me.

Chris: If you say so./I'm no slouch, you know.

* * *

Chris: Something wrong, baby girl?

Melody: Feeling... confrontational.

Chris: That's a first.

* * *

Melody: What are you doing, dad?

Chris: I feel the need to come back to the battlefield.

Melody: You're still young, so you should still have a full tank.

* * *

Melody: Another test?

Chris: You want to improve, right?

Melody: Keep it within reason, dad.

* * *

Vs. Raiden

Chris: Raiden.

Raiden: You and Melody are required, Chris.

Chris: (Sighs) A hero's work is never done.

* * *

Raiden: I must warn you of the coming struggle.

Chris: Great. More asses to kick.

Raiden: I trust you'll make the right decisions.

* * *

Vs. Scorpion

Chris: Hanzo...

Scorpion: Do not meddle in the affairs of the Shirai Ryu.

Chris: I don't intend to.

* * *

Scorpion: We meet again, Chris.

Chris: Still a vigilante?

Scorpion: It is the way of the Shirai Ryu.

* * *

Vs. Skarlet

Chris: Skarlet...

Skarlet: I crave your blood, Chris Jones.

Chris: Sorry, but I'm not donating today.

* * *

Skarlet: Do you remember me, Chris?

Chris: You turned on Reiko on Shang Tsung's island.

Skarlet: It was more for your benefit than anything

* * *

Vs. Sonya Blade

Chris: General...

Sonya: What's the sitrep, Chris?

Chris: You and Melody could work together.

* * *

Sonya: Melody works well with us.

Chris: That's why I assigned her to you.

Sonya: We could use you as well.

* * *

Vs. Sub-Zero

Chris: Sub-Zero...

Sub-Zero: Prove yourself against me?

Chris: I got free time.

* * *

Sub-Zero: Are you afraid of a little chill?

Chris: I had my fair share of the cold./You remember my cryostasis?

Sub-Zero: Bitter cold is born from a fiery heart.


End file.
